


Selective Research

by Azrazae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gender Neutral, Halloween, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: You invite Connor over for a mini-marathon of "Classic" horror movies (as in... they'd be really old by this point...), but he doesn't understand the concept. While he seems eager to research the movies themselves, he seems reluctant to research anything else. I mean, Google it, boy. You've got a fantastic brain. Use it. Damn.





	Selective Research

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my Con-Con isn't too oblivious in this fic. Just a really quick one. I wrote it all in one sitting. I just really wanted to put something out that wasn't smutty, but cute and fluffy. I hope you guys can enjoy it.

You had all of the necessities for a good night: popcorn, candy, blankets, pillows, pre-selected films, and a comfy bed with a big screen TV at the foot of it. You were only missing one thing: Connor. He was late. Luckily, before you felt the need to call him, you heard a knock at your door. You practically skipped from your room to answer it.

“Hey, come on in!” You smiled. You could feel the brisk, October air flooding through the doorway. You loved the autumn. Connor stepped in, but not before handing you a bouquet of flowers.

“I picked these up for you when I realized I was going to be a little late.” He explained, “I knew it would cost me some extra time, but I made some quick calculations and came to the conclusion that you would be happier if I took the time to make it up to you sooner, rather than later.” He winked that perfect wink that melted your heart, without fail.

“Thank you, Connor. They’re beautiful.” You looked to either side of you, scanning the immediate area for something to put them in. “Let me just find…” You trailed off as you walked to the kitchen. Connor followed.

“So, you never told me what we’re doing tonight.” The Android remarked. You set the flowers on the countertop as you fumbled through cabinets for something to serve as a vase.

“Movie night. Scary movie night.”

“Why would you want to do that?” He asked.

“Because movies are fun. Ah!” You yanked out an ugly glass vase from the back of a cabinet you rarely opened. “Where did this even come from? Well, it works I guess.” You gave it a good dust before throwing it under the tap to fill with water.

“It’s not the movie part of it that concerns me, it’s the  _ scary _ part. Why would you watch something scary on purpose?” Connor walked into your room briefly before returning with the stack of movies in his hands. He scanned the titles, looking them up in real-time.

“ _ The Strangers _ . A 2008 film about a couple who is murdered after being stalked by 3 masked characters.  _ SAW _ . A 2004 film about two men who get… locked up and psychologically manipulated by a… serial-killing cancer patient?  _ American Psycho _ — ”

“Connor, it’s no fun if you look up the movies beforehand!” You turned off the faucet and placed the bouquet inside the vase.

“I’m sorry. I just don’t understand the concept. Films like these can trigger nightmares or night terrors. They aren’t healthy to be watching. Why would you want to?” The genuine concern in Connor’s voice made the corners of your mouth turn up. You couldn’t help but feel glad that he cared that much.

“Well, maybe if you watch them with me you’ll understand better.” You sauntered over to the Android and held your hands behind your back, staring deep into his caramel eyes.

“Unless you’re  _ scared _ , Connor.”

“I’m not afraid! I work homicide! I see things like this every day!” A flush of blue showed in his cheeks.

“Oh, my poor Connor. So scared of some B-list horror movies from almost forty years ago! What would the DPD have to say about that one? I bet Gavin and Hank would have a hayday!” You laughed, maniacally.

“A ‘hayday’?” Connor furrowed his brow at the unfamiliar term.

“Nevermind. Let’s watch SAW first. It’s not even scary, really. It’s actually pretty dumb. That’s why they made, like, twenty of them. Easy cash.” You grabbed his free hand and pulled him to your room, prepared for an all-out cuddle session with extra Halloween blood-n-gore on the side.

You slid underneath the covers beside Connor, laying your head on his chest. He always smelled like fresh, clean laundry. He wrapped his arm around you.

“Television, play SAW.” You demanded aloud. The machine obeyed and soon the studio logo was on the screen.

Throughout the movie, Connor was quick to point out inconsistencies and other plot holes. You laughed at most of them, having seen the film plenty of times. Soon you made it to the end.

“That was…” Connor cocked his head to the side, “Terrible.”

“Wasn’t it?” You laughed. “It’s great.”

“So you watch these films for their humor?” He asked.

“Not quite. I mean, that’s part of it, but a lot of it is the same reason you watch other movies. You spend time with people you care about, you create memories, or traditions. October is a great time to get together and watch these movies because of the Halloween spirit. There’s usually at least one person who gets genuinely scared, but most of the time the stories are so predictable that you can’t help but laugh more than scream.” You explained.

“So you use these to bond with people you care about?” Connor looked at you.

“Well, yeah. It wouldn’t be any fun otherwise.”

“You care about me?” the Android smirked.

“Don’t play dumb! Of course I do, you piece of plastic!” You shoved him, playfully and he pulled you into a warm embrace.

“I think I’ve learned more about deviancy through you than I have anyone, or anything else.” He said, so delicately you were almost afraid you’d broken him. After a brief moment that fleeted oh, too soon, he released you.

“Is that a good thing?” You asked. Your face flushed a bright red.

“Let’s watch another one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, he likes you. <3 (my tumblr is @north-apologist if you wanna hmu and make requests, or whatever!)


End file.
